


A Siren’s Song

by Wolfagon



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Action/Adventure, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfagon/pseuds/Wolfagon
Summary: A blizzard brings two travels to the large gates of Garreg Mach monastery . One is the legendary Blade Breaker, and the other is a mysterious masked woman with the title of the Ashen Demon. Both find a new and strange life within the walls and also a few mysteries along the way!
Kudos: 3





	A Siren’s Song

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Yes this is not my Red Eyed Demon story. I just have been sitting on this idea for a long time and I wanted to post it! Idk if i want to go through the whole game because i'm struggling with my other story lol. This is more of a slice of life chill story about finding family, friends and healing. I may still do the time skip and war but that's way in the future. So Don't expect a tragedy filled with sadness and hate cause i wanted a fun time! Please enjoy and I hope it's not too confusing!

It was one of the coldest and darkest nights ever recorded. A frigid snow storm raged outside, covering the world in a heavy blanket of white. Thick clouds hid the moon and sky as they sped past. 

Garreg Mach Monastery stood tall against the hail, snow, and frigid wind. All of the Monastery’s inhabitants were already deep in sleep. 

Untill, a knock sounded on the front gates. It was easily outmatched by the howling wind around the castle. Another knock sounded, then was continued and grew into frantic pounding. 

Deeper in the monastery, a young girl tossed and turned in her bed, mumbling incoherent nonsense as her face scrunched up.   
“No….no...no!” The girl shot up panting. Her long green hair fell around her face as she slouched forward. 

“Flayn! are you all right, I heard screaming!” A man with disheveled green hair cried as he entered the room. 

He walked closer to the young girl and placed a hand on her shoulder.   
“Flayn?” 

Flayn jerked her head up, showing wide eyes and a pale, sweat covered face.   
“The gates, we must go to the front gates!”   
She threw her covers off and jumped out of her bed, running to the door. 

Flayn wait! It’s freezing out there and you are in your sleepwear!” The man chased after her while grabbing a small coat on his way out. 

Flayn ran as fast as her bare feet would take her, as she made her way to the door but it was sealed shut, Flayn tried to wrench it free with little luck to no luck. 

“Flayn what has gotten into you! Please stop moving and speak to me! There’s a storm out there and you will freeze to death The moment you go out there! Please be rational!” The man said, laying the cloak on Flayn’s shoulders. 

“Father, I need to go to the front gates quickly!” 

“But why? You're not making any sense!” He argued, sighing. 

“I don’t know why, I had a dream that I needed to go there! I just have a feeling, like I urgently need to go now!” Flayn begged, pulling the lock again. 

Her father grimaced, but gently pulled Flayn away from the door. “Let me, put your jacket on please.” 

Flayn huffed but did as she was told while her father opened the door. The wind caused both to stagger back slightly from the strength and the chill of the wind.   
Flayn moved forward with a determined look and ran out into the storm. Her father, Seteth, followed close behind her making sure to light a lantern before going into the dark. 

They finally made it to the gate, taking one of the side doors out to the front. Snow piled up on the door and the wind made it almost impossible to see. 

However, as Flayn and Seteth got closer to the large doors, something collided with Seteth’s foot. He looked down and moved some of the snow, an old white shirt came to view. The person was right in front of the big brown doors, their hand was outstretched and leaning against the door. 

Flayn gasped and quickly undid her jacket placing it on the person on the floor. Seteth looked around for anything else, a large pile of snow suddenly shifted and a horse’s head slowly rose out. It gave a quiet whine towards the two green haired people as Seteth moved closer and gently stroked the horse's face. The horse lowered its head and moved some more snow around, revealing another person cuddled next to the horse. This one had an old bear skin wrapped tightly around them, the horse was curled around the person protectively.   
“There is one over here too Flayn!” Seteth yelled bending down and picking them up. 

“Go get the healers quickly, and get manuela too. Hurry!” Seteth ordered.   
Flayn nodded and ran back inside, Seteth took the first person inside then went back and got the other. 

The first one had a heavy pelt and two cloaks on them. It was an older male with blond hair and multiple scars on his face. He was barely breathing, incredibly cold to the touch and unresponsive. This man needed the most focus.   
Seteth turned to the second person, they wore a long sleeved white shirt and brown fur pants, they had brown gloves and worn boots. The strangest thing about this one was the wooden mask they wore, which resembled a hound’s face with a long hood attached to the back and front of it shielding the neck. 

Seteth then led the horse inside, closing the door behind him and running his ice cold hands together for warmth.   
The horse went and laid between both of the cold travelers, it watched Seteth carefully with flat ears and a harsh gaze.

Seteth quickly removed his own coat and placed it on the person with the mask. They were also freezing cold like the older one, but breathed slightly easier and were a little more responsive. 

“Father!” Flayn yelled returning with multiple people behind her. 

Manuela slugged behind the army of healers and flayn. Glaring at Seteth with a look of utter hate and resentment, however, the look dropped when she noticed the two unconscious people beside Seteth. 

“Good grief! What’s going on and who are they!” Manuela yelled quickly bending beside the masked person. Her brown eyebrows rose when she noticed the mask, then she moved towards the older man, the other healers were buzzing around wildly. 

“Get them both to the infirmary, they need dry clothes and to be warmed up quickly!” the healers all nodded and went to work, followed closely by Manuela 

The horse began huffing and bitting at all who came close. 

“Careful, the horse is feral!” one of the healers cried as she cradled her bleeding hand. 

Manuela went over and healed the healer's hand, she then turned to the horse that now stood protectively over the two travelers.

“No, it’s just being protective.” she sighed running a hand through her disheveled hair. “Animals aren't my thing, especially horses. Seteth, do you think you could get it to calm down?” 

Seteth paled, “I’m not that good either, Just because I ride a wyvern dose not mean i'm good with other animals.”

“Well, someone needs to get the horse to calm down so I can get to the patients!” Manuela growled, losing her composure. 

“I can do it!” Flayn jumped in, everyone turned to her surprised. 

“Flayn, it’s dangerous, that horse could easily trample you.” Seteh hissed.

Flayn ignored her father and took a few steps towards the startled horse.   
“Shhhh, I know you're scared and trying to protect them, but if you don’t let us help your friends they may die. Please, you must be tired and cold too, It’s ok, we’re nice people.” Flayn spoke gently to the horse. 

Seteth moved to stop her but was grabbed and stopped by Manuela. 

The horse huffed and continued stomping it’s hoof on cobblestone, but it did not move to hurt Flayn. The smaller girl smiled and gently lifted her hand, she did not move and everyone unknowingly held their breath.   
The horse moved a smidge cloer then slowly placed its large cold nose to the small hand. 

Seteh sighed in relief. “ Go ahead and take that horse to the stables Flayn, Make sure it's comfortable, fed, and warmed please.” 

Flayn nodded, gently took the reins, and guided the horse away. The horse resisted a little, but followed Flayn after a lot of reassurance. 

The healers moved quickly and took the strangers to the infirmary, under Manuela’s strict orders both travelers were carried inside and placed in the infirmary. Before they entered Manuela stopped Seteth and Flayn from coming in. 

“Sorry, but both of you should go back to sleep, we can handle the rest. It’s late and you both have duties to attend to in the early morning right? Don’t worry, we will do all that we can and if they are a threat I highly doubt they can do anything right now. So go to sleep ok?” Both father and daughter were hesitant at first but Maneula chased them both away. 

Manuela and the others worked on the elder man, while the others cared for the masked one.   
A heavy silence fell among the clerics as they worked. The only noise was the shifting of fabrics, murmuring, and heavy breathing. 

“Ah!” A high pitched screech echoed through the infirmary. Followed by a series of let goes and yelling, Manuela quickly finished her work and ran over to assist. “What is going on over here!” 

The clerics were all wrestling with the masked stranger, who was flailing around wildly on the floor. They must have woken up before the medics could make it to the bed and be panicking. 

“All of you let go and calm down! You're stressing them out, go get some more blankets and keep the fire running.” Manuela ordered shooing them away. 

Slowly, the nurses released the struggling traveler. They settled down laying limply on the floor and breathing heavily. They tried to rise off the floor but only managed to roll on their side and curl up. 

The older woman bent down slowly towards the masked stranger. “Hey there, sorry for the scare darling. We were just trying to help you and your partner, you're safe inside here but we need to assess the damage. You both are very ill and need medical attention.” 

It was strange to talk to a wooden mask that resembled a hound. The mask had eye holes and was chipped and worn, not a single piece of skin, hair, or even their eyes were detectable. 

The stranger shook their head and backed away weakly. Manuela lifted an eyebrow in confusion and slowly lowered a hand to comfort them. Only for it to be grabbed, stopped, and brought to the floor. 

They shook harshly and their teeth chattered under the mask, but kept trying to crawl away from the doctor's touch. 

“Honey, you need medicine and new clothes. You're going to get hypothermia or worse if we leave you alone.” Manuela chided gently. 

The mask shook minutely, then the stranger lifted an arm and pointed towards an old pelt bag stuffed to bursting.   
“Are there new clothes in there? Alright, I’ll go get that bag and medicine ok? If you take the medicine, and get dry clothes on we’ll leave you alone, deal?” She finished, hoping they would accept. 

A few seconds ticked by, then the mask hesitantly moved up and down. She rose and grabbed the bag, which was much heavier than it looked, and brought it over. 

“Well, I can’t keep calling you dear now can I? So, do you think you could give me a name?” The elder woman asked gently. 

The stranger tilted their head, but said nothing. Manuela sighed but decided to not pressure the sick stranger any further. “Alright darling, here’s your medicine. 

The stranger weakly motioned for Manuela to give her the vial. The elder woman huffed, and gently placed her hand underneath the masked person’s shaking body. They tried to move away but manuela wrapped her other arm around their shoulder.   
“This is getting ridiculous darling. C’mon let me help you, let me change your clothes and take this wet, dirty mask off.” As she reached for the mask, a loud, high pitched screech suddenly came from nowhere. Everyone covered their ears as the volume grew, the flames of the torches flared wildly and the whole room seemed to shake. 

Just as the noise was growing unbearable it vanished, leaving everyone in the room stunned to silence. Everyone looked to one another as if afraid a noise would make whatever happened come back. Manuela shook her head and rubbed her ears, she blinked a few times to clear her head. 

“What in the Goddess's name was that?!” she groaned, rubbing her temple. 

The veteran healer brought her attention back to the sick traveler. “Alright fine, whatever, it’s late, I'm tired, and have a massive hangover. So I don't want to deal with this and whatever that was so here, here’s your medicine, and your clothes, go to that bed and change under the covers and drink your meds. I’ll deal with your wounds in the morning. Can I at least help you to the bed? It’s next to your friend ok?” 

The stranger slowly nodded, much to Manuela’s relief, and allowed her to help her up. They stumbled to the bed and the masked person practically fell on it. 

After that, Manuela went to help the sicker traveler. The masked stranger emerged from the covers with a new mask on and better clothes. This mask looked like a bird’s face with a flat beak, Maneula lifted a brow but was too tired to try and ask. 

Eventually, the medics stabilized the travelers for the night and left for their rest. Only a few were left to keep watch in case any patients needed assistance. 

The next morning Manuela entered the infirmary to an interesting sight. The masked stranger had crawled out of their bed, and was currently sleeping against their partner’s bed frame while curled around his left arm. She had asked one of the nurses who was on watch and how this was not noticed or fixed, but they said they did not want to aggravate the traveler further so they left it be. The nurses did make sure to cover the masked stranger with extra blankets and keep them warm. 

Days passed and word soon spread about the two sick travelers, Manuela had a hard time doing anything with the masked one and the other remained unconscious.  
It was finally figured out that the masked traveler was female, due to an unnamed accident. However, no one was able to gain any more information from the masked girl. She seemed especially frightened of Seteth, but who could blame her, he was intimidating to everyone. Manuela spent most of her days chasing curious eyes out while doing her job and teaching. No matter how patient or gentle Manuela was, the masked girl refused to remove any bit of clothing. She did not eat infront of anyone, speak to anyone, nor remove her mask for any reason. The masked traveler stuck next to her partner the majority of the time, rumors started about the relationship between the two. Where they a couple, partners, siblings, father daughter? 

The students of the monastery all gossiped and theorized about the two strangers who were not supposed to be known or mentioned. Well, all besides a select few that focused on their studies and future. 

“I hear one is a sexy older man, and the other wears creepy looking masks and doesn’t talk!” One of the students whispered to the other with a giggle. 

“I hear they are a couple and mercenaries!” 

“Ugh, all of these rumors are giving me a headache! Why can’t they shut up and focus on more important things.” lysithea groaned, lifting her book closer to her face. 

“I think it’s fun, besides I wish we knew more about the masked one! What could be behind it?” Hilda asked, lifting a finger to her mouth with her trademark smile. 

“I find it interesting too, if they are mercenaries then they must be strong.” Felix shrugged, taking in a spoonful of his meal. 

“B-but masks are scary and mysterious! What if they are some sort of bandits.” Bernadetta stuttered, not looking up. 

“A masked person hm, sounds quite interesting doesn’t it Edie?” Dorothea asked, looking at her friend. 

Edelgard however stared at her bowl absentmindedly, she seemed deep in thought. 

“Well I could always see if we could sneak a peek. I want to see these interesting additions to this boring place.” Claude leaned back on the legs of his chair with a wide grin. 

“Everyone please, finish your meal and let’s focus on our classes. We can’t afford to be distracted before we become knights.” Demitri chastised gently. 

A week quickly passed since the two strangers arrived and manuela was reaching her limit. 

“Lady Manuela! The traveler’s companion is waking up!” A medic ran towards her. 

“No need to shout, I’m coming.” The elder medic replied huffing. 

Everyone gathered around the bed exclaiming happily. “Give him space, he just woke up for peak's sake!” 

Byleth was already sitting on the bed side holding the man’s hand. She looked at Manuela with her strange mask, today it was a lizard, she had learned that Byleth had three masks she rotated by day, a lizard, swan, and hound. Each was worn and cracked from use but held a strange amount of detail that was special for each. They also had colorful beads attached to strings along the ears of the mask. 

As Manuela neared the bed she caught sight of the man. He blinked slowly while looking around, his golden brown eyes set on Byleth and he smiled weakly. 

“Hey kid, did we make it?” He asked hoarsely. 

Byleth nodded and his smile widened. 

Manuela stepped closer to the bed. “Glad you could make it cutie, you were in bad shape when we found you.” 

The man turned towards her with a questionable look. “Who are you?” He asked carefully. 

“My name is Manuala, and you and your...partner have been staying here recovering from the cold.” 

The man frowned, “I see, well thanks for taking care of me and my daughter. I’m Jeralt and this is Byleth, we’re traveling mercenaries. Sorry if she caused you trouble, she doesn’t like to talk and is very shy.” 

Manuala nodded, “finally someone who explains what the heck is going on! Thank the Goddess!” 

Jeralt turned towards Byleth. “You haven’t been causing them trouble have you kid?” He asked with a smirk.   
Byleth tilts her head, the beads on her mask clanking together gently. This makes her father laugh weakly and squeeze her hand. 

Manuela chased away the crowd and let the father and daughter have a moment.   
However, this was interrupted by the doors opening to reveal Seteth, a woman with navy blue hair and the Archbishop herself. 

“Great, of all the times..” Jeralt mumbled with a groan.   
He slowly moved to try and sit up, Byleth moved to help him but stopped, stiffened up and froze. Jeralt lifted a brow at his child’s reaction opening his mouth to ask, but was out of time. 

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t my old friend. Hello Jeralt, it’s been awhile hasn’t it?” The archbishop said with a kind smile. 

Jeralt nodded. “Rea, Sitri, and uh I don’t think we’ve met yet?” 

“This is Seteth, he’s an old friend of mine.” Rea added helpfully. She turned to Byleth who had yet to turn and greet them properly, she started at the floor and was lightly trembling. 

Jeralt gently jabbed His daughter in the back, making her jerk sharply towards him.   
“Aren’t ya going to introduce yourself kid? I did teach you some manners right, go on then.”   
Byleth slowly turned towards the three and bowed deeply. “Byleth…” she quietly whispered. 

Jeralt sighed, “this my daughter Byleth, yes she wears masks and it’s weird but it’s her thing and she doesn’t like to remove them because she is shy around people.” He explains in a bored tone like he’s done it a million times. Jeralt kept an eye on his daughter, she had yet to rise from her bow and was still slightly trembling.   
“Are the spirits bothering her that badly?” He thought while lifting a brow. They never normally did to this extent. 

“Well, since you're here, and still have a long road to recovery, I guess you’ll be staying here for awhile right? It will be so nice to have you around again Jeralt, oh and you too Byleth! I hope we can get along!” The woman named Sitri exclaimed, going up to Byleth and grabbing her hand in a firm shake. Byleth stood rigid straight, and didn’t even seem to be breathing.   
Jeralt would have laughed if not for his daughter’s strange behavior. Sure Byleth was often wary of people and didn’t like to be touched or even close to others, but she never shook or froze, she was clearly terrified. 

“Well, this has been a breath of fresh air but I’m afraid I must get back to work. Good evening lord Jeralt, Byleth, I hope to see you around.” Rea smiled and left, followed closely by Seteth. 

Sitri let go of Byleth’s hand and went towards Jeralt, then a loud crack sounded.   
Byleth jumped and moved towards the woman with a dagger that was hidden in her sleeve.   
Jeralt chuckled weakly, and lifted a hand to stop Byleth’s approach. “I deserved that huh?”

“You idiot, you left and didn’t come back! We thought you died! What were you doing, obviously you got busy but where is your wife! I would have loved it if you visited or maybe a letter from time to time!” She ranted angrily. 

Byleth did not know what to do, fight this angry lady or listen to her father , her mind spun wildly.   
However, her father simply laughed it off which then turned into a painful cough. “I’m sorry Sitri, I got no excuse for you besides I was tied up. I see you’ve been doing well, that’s good.” 

Sitri growled but released a heavy sigh. “Don’t think you can charm your way out of this one mister, but, it is good to see you again.” 

A loud bell sounded outside playing a catchy tune. Sitri clapped her hands together. “Welp, that's the bell! I have to go teach, I’ll see you both soon I hope, rest well!” Sitri practically skipped out waving happily. 

Both father and daughter stood silent, Jeralt turned towards Byleth, concern gripping him. 

“You ok kid? I’ve never seen you this scared since...THAT time.”   
Byleth walked towards the bed and slinked down on it, she slouched and took her fathers hand.   
“Are the spirits bothering you again and that badly? They’ve never bothered you that much before right, what do you think caused it?”   
Byleth shook her head and shuddered, making jeralt huff, he squeezed her hand and gave her a gentle smile.   
“Well, I guess we’ll just have to take it slow and figure it out right, as usual!” 

Byleth nodded and moved to reach for her overstuffed bag, she brought out a worn brown cloth pack and gently placed it on her lap. Byleth then unwrapped it and picked up a worn violin and bow with a dirty and torn purple ribbon tied on the end of the neck, pushed close to the scroll. Jeralt leaned against the bed frame with a content smile as Byleth played a quiet soothing tune into the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> The scroll; it is at the end of the neck on a violin!


End file.
